


If Only You Could Play Chess Standing Up

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-02
Updated: 2007-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-19 21:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12418758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Lily just wants to finish her Charms essay and go to bed. But she can't keep her eyes off James Potter...and why is Sirius Black walking towards her? L/J oneshot





	If Only You Could Play Chess Standing Up

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

Lily huffed and blew her red hair out of her face. For the past 2 hours she had been trying valiantly to complete her Charms homework, but had been unable to concentrate at all. Her eyes kept on drifting over to the table in the corner, where 4 boys were playing a team game of Chess. With her eyes drifted her mind and she could not for the life of her stop this from happening. She had tried everything. Slapping her cheeks had just gotten weird looks from the other Gryffindors, giving herself a stern talking to resulted in even weirder looks. Closing her eyes had effectively stopped them resting on the boys, but it did make writing rather difficult, so that option was out. Her latest plan of action had been to give herself a 5 minute staring time award for every 10 minutes of essay she did. So far this seemed to be working, and now she allowed her eyes to drift back slowly to the corner table and with it predictably went her mind.

It frustrated her to no end. She could not stop thinking about James Potter. This in itself was not unusual. For the past 7 years Lily had always had James Potter on her mind. At first he’d just been that funny looking boy with the long nose and glasses who stared at her hair. Then he’d become that funny looking boy with the long nose and glasses who made fun of her hair. Then he’d quickly become that funny looking boy with the long nose and glasses who was with that annoying group of boys who made fun of other people. By the time 3rd year came around, James Potter was that annoying boy with the long nose and stupid hair that sometimes made her laugh but more often than not picked on people and made her angry. Of course, 5th year came around and he was upgraded to the big headed prat who would not stop harassing her for a date and bullied her best friend. After the lake incident he was simply the big headed prat who would not stop harassing her for a date (she was no longer talking to that other boy who had hurt her more deeply than she wanted to admit). 6th year arrived with James becoming the kind of cute prat who would not stop harassing her for a date and pulled pointless, but rather impressive pranks. And now…

Lily sighed and rubbed her forehead. Now he was that cute Head Boy with the quick smile and the ready joke. Now he was the boy who helped her out with her Transfiguration homework and teased her affectionately, ruffling her hair. She huffed again and pursed her lips. Ruffled her hair! Of all the ridiculous and _brotherly_ things to do to her. Lily Evans had always been good at lying and she was especially talented at lying to herself. So it was with complete sincerity that she told herself she did not fancy Potter, she had just simply come to the conclusion that he wasn’t as bad as she thought and she could now tolerate his company. The fact that she sometimes lingered after class to make sure that she could walk with him to the Great Hall had no consequence, nor the fact that she found herself sneaking looks at him whenever she could. And she certainly did not enjoy his new (improved) methods of asking her out and she most certainly did not almost want to say yes to him, just so she would have a legitimate reason to shove him the broom closet and have her way with him.

A faint blush rose to her cheeks as she realized where that train of thought was taking her mind and she shook her head, trying to rid herself of those images. She glanced back over at the group of boys to see Sirius smirking at her. Lily glared at him, sending a silent warning that if he didn’t desist, she would cause him bodily harm. If anything, the boys smirk widened and he stood, stretching languidly.

“Where are you going Padfoot?” Remus demanded, shooting him a disapproving stare. “We’re in the middle of a war here, you can’t just abandon your partner!”

Sirius grinned. “Don’t get your knickers in a knot Moony, I’ll be back in a moment.”

Lily groaned as Sirius began walking over to her. Great. “What do you want Black?” she demanded coolly, picking up her quill.

“Oh…nothing much…”Sirius ignored her frosty tone and settled himself on the arm of her chair. “I just couldn’t help but notice you staring at us Evans. Care to explain?”

Lily glared at him. “No. I was not staring. You’re seeing things Black.”

Sirius snorted in amusement. “Of course, of course.” He paused, before continuing casually, “Too bad you don’t play chess standing up, ay Evans?” he nudged her with his elbow.

Lily’s eyebrows shot up. “What on earth are you prattling on about Black?”

“Well at least that way you could have a good perve at Prongs’ butt right? That’s a lot more satisfying then just staring at his face –“

“SIRIUS BLACK!” Lily exclaimed, blushing bright red. She smacked him in the chest, knocking off the arm and onto the floor. “You shut your mouth this instant before I take points off you.”

Sirius was laughing to hard to hear her threats, his face going red from the lack of air. “Oh Evans,” he gasped, holding his sides, “you’re face was priceless. Come on mate, admit it. You have the hots for my good friend James.”

“I DO not!” Lily protested, resisting the urge to kick Sirius in the stomach. Her eyes darted to the other Marauders, hoping that James hadn’t heard anything Sirius had said.

“Don’t deny it.” Sirius waggled his eyebrows at her from the floor. “I’ll admit it, Prongs is a good looking bloke, I dunno how you resisted this long to be honest. If he looked at me with those eyes of his…” Sirius fanned his face, “I’d snog him right there and then, I would”

Lily blushed even harder. “Well then why don’t you?” she hissed at him, “Sod off and go snog your friend. Maybe then he’ll leave me alone”

“Aw come on Evans!” Sirius clambered to his feet, still grinning, “Don’t be like that! Give the poor guy a break, he’s desperate for you. I can promise you you’re the only girl he thinks about when he’s alone in the dorms with his –“

“OH MERLIN!” Lily interrupted, covering her ears with her hands. “Remus! Make him stop, please! He’s going to make me sick.”

“Padfoot,” Remus admonished from the chess board, “Stop harassing Lily. That’s James’ job and you know it.”

“Hey!” James protested weakly, “I don’t harass her, I have mature conversations with her.” But his wide grin ruined the sincerity of his words.

“Thank Merlin,” Lily breathed as a still laughing Sirius ambled back to the chessboard. Her face was still hot from embarrassment and she really really hoped that James hadn’t heard any of their conversation.

“What on earth did you say to her Padfoot?” she heard James ask his friend curiously.

Lily froze and listened carefully.

“Oh…nothing much…” Lily snorted. “I just asked her what she was thinking and she said that she sure wished you played chess standing up…because then she could check out your butt mate.”

Lily leapt to her feet, cheeks flaming. “SIRIUS BLACK YOU GREAT DIRTY LIAR!” She strode over to the boys, who were all writhing in laughter – except James who looked as mortified as Lily did. “Why don’t’ you tell him what you really said?” she demanded, hands on her hips. She faced James, breathing heavily, “he said that he’d snog you senseless in the broom closet if he had the chance.” She shot Sirius a triumphant glare.

The four boys went quiet and they shared a solemn exchange of looks. James cleared his throat and looked at Lily in all seriousness. “Well.” He paused and glanced at Sirius. “Well, to be honest Lily, that doesn’t really surprise me. I’ve always known Sirius had a thing for me.”

“It’s true!” Sirius agreed, his hand on his heart as he gazed at James adoringly. “I thought I hid it from you mate.”

“Oh Padfoot!” James exclaimed, leaping to his feet, “Lets go to the broom closet right now and have our way with each other.” He held out his hand.

“I thought you’d never ask Prongs!” Sirius bounded joyfully over to his friend and grasped his hand.

Lily groaned and rolled her eyes. “You 4 are the biggest bunch of prats ever to walk on this planet!” she threw her hair over her shoulder and stalked off, muttering to herself angrily as Sirius and James passionately hugged each other to the enjoyment of the rest of the common room. Remus was congratulating the lucky pair on finally admitting their feelings to each other and Peter was clapping and nodding his agreement.

Still grumbling to herself, Lily resettled herself in her arm chair and pulled her parchment towards her. No more staring, she warned herself, just get this essay over and done with. She nibbled on her lip and gave herself one more quick glance at James…and burst out laughing.

They were all standing around the chess board, butts sticking out at odd angles. When James noticed her watching them, he grinned cheekily and wiggled his backside at her. “Just giving you what you wanted Evans!” He shouted. 

 

 

_**A/N:** Ok, so I had no idea with this came from, but I had loads of fun writing it. Hahaha. Poor Lily, those boys will never leave her alone. snicker I like writing fics where Lily and James don’t end up kissing (don’t get me wrong, those are good too) but these ones have so much more variety with the endings._


End file.
